Sentidos
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Porque para él, no había nada mejor que mirarla, escucharla, olerla, tocarla y sentir su delicioso sabor. Drabbles, ¡SoulxMaka! Mal summary, lo sé D:
1. Vista

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

_**Sentidos.**_

_Drabble 1: Vista._

_**General POV.**_

Estaba sorprendida y ¡Oh vaya que si lo estaba! Soul le había dicho que la llevaría a un hermoso lugar, ella desconfió un poco de él pensando que seguramente era una broma. Pero se sorprendió al ver que su mejor amigo la llevó a un pequeño bosque donde se podía observar el cielo a la perfección.

Mientras ella observaba todo a su alrededor, él buscaba el sitio perfecto para observar las estrellas. Soul esperaba que con eso Maka se sintiera mejor, ya que desde hace unas semanas atrás había estado un poco deprimida, A pesar que no le había dicho nada, el arma lo notó. Y él al no saber cómo apoyarla se le ocurrió esa idea. Porque si había algo que no soportaba era verla triste.

- ¿Qué es esto Soul? – preguntó la rubia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Mi lugar secreto… - respondió Soul sin despegar la vista del cielo – Bueno, ahora es nuestro lugar secreto – la miró para después guiñarle un ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

- Ah – respondió ella mientras desviaba su mirada.

Se acercó hasta ella y se sonrojó aun más al sentir cómo Soul la tomaba de la mano hasta guiarla al punto exacto dónde se podían ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor, se maravilló con la escena y una sonrisa se asomo por su hermoso rostro.

Él sonrío. Era la primera sonrisa de Maka desde hace semanas.

Un par de horas después ambos chicos se encontraban acostados sobre el pasto mirando fijamente el cielo y las estrellas que brillaban en el.

- Mira esa estrella Soul – dijo una Maka muy emocionada mientras observaba y señalaba hacia el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas – Es realmente hermosa, brilla demasiado.

- Si es muy linda – el arma volteó a ver a Maka, tenía una pequeña sonrisa infantil en su rostro que la hacia ver más linda.

Soul amaba observar las estrellas, pero nunca le había dicho nada a nadie para mantener su imagen de chico 'cool'. Pero lo que verdaderamente amaba, era a ella, amaba verla sonreí, amaba esa sonrisa con toda su alma. Definitivamente no había nada más cool que observar a Maka sonreír.

Ninguna estrella brillaría tanto cómo ella, brillo que solo él podía ver cada vez que Maka le dedicaba una sonrisa...

* * *

_Hola! OwO hoy les traigo unos pequeños drabbles que se me ocurrieron al escuchar la canción de Sentidos de Hi5 (Sí, el programa ese para niños xD me gusta verlo :3 xD) Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta serán los 5 sentidos OwO *-* espero que les guste ;) n_n Bueno owo iré a preparar las continuaciones de mis otros fics y a leer Un Paseo Para Recordar(amo ese libro) (: cuídense mucho OwO!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8DD!_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	2. Oído

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

_**Sentidos.**_

_Drabble 2: Oído._

_**General POV.**_

Técnico y Arma se encontraban caminando por uno de los grandes y casi deshabitados pasillos del Shibusen. Era cerca de media noche y por esa hora no había ningún alma en la academia, sólo ellos dos y uno que otro profesor.

Hubo silencio hasta que ella comenzó a tararear una canción que él al principio no pudo reconocer. Siguió escuchando a Maka para tratar de reconocer la tonada que salía de los labios de su compañera.

Ella seguía en su propio mundo tarareando esa canción que había escuchado por la mañana en la radio y ahora no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Dejó de cantar en cuanto pasaron cerca de la sala de música y fue ahí dónde se le ocurrió una idea.

Volteó a ver a Soul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al chico le recorrió un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa de Maka, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó un tanto nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿Ya viste qué sala es está? – Preguntó con una linda sonrisa para después hacerle ojitos a su compañero. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Soul tocar el piano y tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo.

La miró con desconfianza y sonrojado para después abrir un poco la puerta y asomar su cabeza por ella, tragó saliva, ya sabía lo que Maka estaba planeando.

- La sala de música.

- ¡Si! – Dijo ella con mucha felicidad – ¿Por qué no tocas algo para mí? – Y volvió a hacerle ojitos.

- Etto… Maka sabes que no me gusta tocar el piano – respondió con cierto tono de desagrado en su voz el arma.

Maka bajó la mirada un poco triste y suspiró.

- Si, lo había olvidado… Gomen Soul – Su voz se escuchaba un tanto apagada.

Se maldijo mentalmente por hacer sentir mal a Maka.

- Vale tocaré – respondió finalmente – Pero sólo una, después nos vamos a casa ¿Está bien?

- ¡Haii! – Respondió emocionada Maka para después sonreírle a su arma.

Suspiró resignado y entró ala sala de música seguido de su rubia compañera. Tomó asiento frente al piano y ella se acomodó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sonrió burlonamente antes de empezar a tocar el piano. Bueno tal vez Maka lo haya convencido de tocar con trucos sucios, entonces él haría lo mismo pero a su manera. La miró seriamente un rato.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la técnico un tanto confundida.

- Pues lo pensé durante un rato y llegué a la conclusión que si yo toco entonces – Sonrió torcidamente – Tú tienes que cantar.

Eso fue cómo un balde de agua fría para la técnico.

- ¡¿QUÉ? No Soul, sabes que no canto – Maka se sonrojó completamente.

- Entonces yo no toco – El albino se cruzó de brazos.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la rubia no lo soportó más y termino cediendo.

- Vale, cantaré – Suspiro resignada. - ¿Pero cual?

- Tú sólo estate tranquila, la reconocerás al instante. - Sonrió, al final después de tanto pensar había dado con la canción que Maka tarareaba y estaba seguro que ella se sabia esa canción perfectamente.

Maka asintió, mientras Soul comenzaba a tocar. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco y cantaba.

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó por su rostro. En esos momentos no le importaba nada, él sólo quería escuchar la dulce y tierna voz de Maka, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que su mundo era ella, ella y su hermosa y única voz…

* * *

_Asdad oído. :L Ya tenía planeado este capítulo desde un principio pero me daba flojera subirlo xD ewó Bueno gracias por los reviews del primer Drabble ;w; me hacen tan feliz *OO* cantaré. Tengo 5 sentidos, 5 sentidos, ¿Cuántos hay? Hay five (8) 8D! hay me traumé e_é las canciones y programas infantiles me trauman Dx Bueno OwO regresemos al tema del fic. La canción que toca Soul es paparazzi de Lady Gaga, pero versión piano, es un cover de un niño que se llama Greyson Chance ewe Me enamoré de la canción *O* bueno ya xD emm ._. Pues estoy pensando en publicar otra comedia. Pero necesito sus opiniones, ¿Les gustaría que publicara una comedia? Aunque creo que no soy muy buena en eso ._. xD Bueno owo espero que les guste el capitulo. Cuídense mucho (:_

_Maka Kagamine~ _

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D!~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	3. Olfato

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

_**Sentidos.**_

_Drabble 3: Olfato._

_**General POV.**_

Se deleitó una vez más con el dulce y delicioso olor que inundo sus fosas nasales. Era una extraña combinación entre vainilla y… ¿Flores? A él realmente le importaba poco que cosas se mezclaran para conseguir aquel aroma. Pero realmente lo amaba.

¿Por qué?

Muy fácil, porque ese olor era de la persona más importante para Soul.

Ese olor es de la única persona que le ah sabido robar el corazón. Aquel olor es de la persona por la cual, él daría su vida de ser necesario.

Sonrió torcidamente al mismo tiempo que miraba su hombro izquierdo y se encontraba con el rostro dormido de Maka. Se había quedado dormida mientras veían un especial de películas de terror en la televisión.

Pero como era de esperarse la técnico no aguantó mucho despierta y por el miedo y el terror, terminó por quedarse completamente dormida sobre el hombro de Soul, cosa que a él no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Una mirada llena de ternura y amor apareció en su rostro al observarla dormir. Se acercó hasta su cabello y lo olió un poco, nuevamente aquel olor invadió sus fosas nasales haciendo que él volviera a deleitarse con el dulce aroma de su técnica.

Para Soul, el olor de su amada era el mejor aroma que pudiera existir en el mundo. Realmente estaba comenzando a amar las flores y la vainilla combinadas, porque en Maka realmente esa combinación era _cool._

Volvió a sonreír torcidamente.

Oh sí, realmente era un chico genial. Por que además de amar mirarla y escucharla, también amaba olerla...

* * *

_Olfato :L Ya falta poco para que estos drabbles se terminen *O* dos más y llega a su final e-e xD sólo me faltan tacto y gusto :L xD OwwwO! Bueno Espero que les guste el Drabble :3! Por cierto las contis de Love is a Simple Thing y el de las vegas probablemente las ponga el domingo OwO. Bueno cuídense mucho! Y gracias por los Reviews ;3_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8DD~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	4. Tacto

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

_¡__Oh yeiih! ¡ganó España! En tu cara Kallen 8D xD_

* * *

_**Sentidos.**_

_Drabble 4: Tacto._

_**General POV.**_

Se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina, caminó hasta quedar parado al lado de su rubia compañera, la cual sacaba un pastel del refrigerador con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Pastel? – preguntó el peliblanco sacando de sus pensamientos a su técnica.

- Aja – contestó sin quitarle la vista al pastel.

- ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

- Esta mañana, cuando te fuiste con Black Star y Kid a no se dónde – caminó con el pastel entre sus manos hasta ponerlo en la mesa. Cortó un pedazo y lo puso sobre un plato. - ¿Quieres?

Una linda sonrisa bastó para que él aceptara. Realmente amaba comer los postres que su compañera preparaba porque le salían deliciosos en especial los pasteles. Se sonrojó un poco cuando al tomar el pastel rozó un poco la mano de Maka.

- Gracias – dijo Soul mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Por nada – Maka cortó un pedazo de su pastel y comió un poco. Él la imitó, pero rió por lo bajo al darse cuenta que su compañera se había ensuciado su hermoso rostro con un poco de merengue. - ¿Pasa algo?

Soul negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba el tenedor de su boca.

- Es solo que te has manchado un poco el rostro. – dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? – Maka trataba de limpiarse su rostro sin conseguirlo, Soul comenzó a reír haciendo que su compañera empezara a molestarse – ¡Deja de reírte y dime dónde!

- Vale, no es necesario que te molestes – Caminó un poco hasta acercarse mucho, quizás demasiado, cosa que hizo que ella comenzara a sentirse un tanto nerviosa al sentirlo tan… cerca – Aquí.

La mano del peliblanco fue a dar cerca de la mejilla de la rubia y la limpió suavemente, sonrió al sentir la suave y cálida piel de su compañera. Oh sí, realmente amaba comer pastel, pero sobretodo amaba cuando su compañera se manchaba y él tenia que limpiarla.

Porque para él no había nada más cool que poder tocar a Maka…

* * *

_Ok. En primer lugar les debo una disculpa, sé que dije que actualizaría el domingo pero no pude por diversas cosas, entre que eh estado en el hospital(la vida me odia) entre que ando huyendo de inyecciones(oh si, realmente la vida me odia) y que me traume con un nuevo anime se llama __HighSchool Of The Dead__ y lo mejor es que tiene zombies *ww* xD ahora estoy esperando a que salga el tercer capítulo *-* y oh si algo me dice que terminaré odiando la nueva temporada de Kuroshitsuji D: Alois es gay(?) xD Bueno el penúltimo Drabble *-* ya tengo planeado como será gusto *w* Me voy :D_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8DD~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	5. Gusto

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

_**Sentidos.**_

_Drabble 5: Gusto._

_**General POV**_.

Ya lo tenía planeado. Lo planeó durante mucho tiempo, _demasiado_. No podía fallar, bueno, bien podía terminar en un hospital por una grave perdida de sangre por el Maka-Chop que seguramente le daría su compañera, pero realmente ansiaba hacerlo. _Necesitaba hacerlo…_

Tragó saliva difícilmente y se acercó hasta Maka, quien comía un helado sin percatarse de las intenciones del peliblanco. Con un valor que jamás imaginó que tenía la tomó por los hombros haciendo que se levantará de la silla donde estaba sentada.

Lo miró enojada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Soul? ¿Por qué la levantaba tan bruscamente del lugar donde ella estaba tan cómoda? Y ¿Por qué no la dejó disfrutar su delicioso helado? Su mirada de enojo cambio drástica y rápidamente a una de sorpresa cuando Soul la acorraló en la pared sin dejarle salida alguna.

Le iba a reclamar.

Tenia que hacerlo.

- Soul, ¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ir! – le reclamó ligeramente molesta y sonrojada. -¡SOUL! ¡SUEL…!

La besó, fue un beso tierno que conforme los segundos pasaban se volvió apasionado por completo hasta que Soul no lo resistió más e introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de Maka. Ella se tensó un poco al principio, pero poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo algo salvaje de Soul y comenzó a jugar también con la lengua de su compañero mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza de su arma.

Su lengua se encontraba explorando por completo el interior de la boca de su técnico tratando de analizar el sabor de su compañera, era dulce y aun tenia el sabor del helado de chocolate que había estado comiendo, era simplemente delicioso. Disfrutaron de aquella sensación durante unos minutos más hasta que la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones los obligaron a separarse por completo aun en contra de su voluntad.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su compañera y se limpiaba el pequeño hilillo de saliva que había quedado como consecuencia de su acto, mientras ella balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y sus mejillas se encendían por completo.

Nuevamente sonrió, por fin había descubierto el dulce y exquisito sabor de su Maka…

* * *

_Último drabble :L lo sé quedó gay xD pero últimamente no eh tenido mucha imaginación y estoy traumada con Lady GaGa, me traumó su canción 'Alejandro' D: pero lo superaré(?) bueno ya xD OwO aww estoy feliz y algo triste :3 pero si me dejan un review mi felicidad crecerá un centimetro más(?)__Ok ewe les tengo una mala noticia D: mi computadora está completamente muerta mi vida es cruel ;O; xd bueno no tanto :3 haha xD pero intentaré escribir mis fics en la computadora de mi hermana :D xD ewe bueno me voy ;O; xD._

_Extraño a mi Len ;w;! Ai Shiteru nee~ ;w; x3!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8DD~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


End file.
